Afters Years and Years of Asking
by suddenlysalad
Summary: A few years later, she finally says yes.


A/N: derp. i promised a surprise story for my friend like weeks ago. it's finally done. extra fluff.

* * *

><p>Eugene stood in front of Rapunzel's door, his fisted hand hesitating against the door. It was suppose to be their day out. Eugene had a very important question for her. And today was the day that he intended to ask her. Finally, Eugene knocked on the door before smoothing out the grayish vest he now wore. The door swung open to reveal a still very disheveled princess. Her bodice was laced incorrectly in the front, a bit of her sleeve was falling off her should, and her hair stuck out in multiple directions. A small gasp left her throat as she ushered Eugene in.<p>

"Eugene! I didn't expect you to come so quickly. I'm sorry I'm not completely ready. I woke up a bit later than I intended too." Rapunzel explained, pulling the sleeved over her shoulder. She smoothed out the light green skirt before trying to fiddle with her ties holding the front closed. Eugene let out an amused chuckle before gently swatting her hands away.

"It's alright, Blondie. You still look beautiful regardless." Eugene said to her, while properly adjusting the front before tying it. Rapunzel blushed and giggled at the compliment before adjusting the rest of her dress to her liking. She ran her hands through her hair in an attempt to flatten it, but nothing was really working. Rapunzel quickly sat down at her vanity, running a brush through it and pulled a headband on in an attempt to tame the tangled mess. She sighed before giving up and standing up.

"Well this is as good as it's going to get today, Eugene." Rapunzel said, folding her arms over her chest and letting out a huff of annoyance. Eugene rolled his eyes and took her into his arms, kissing her forehead.

"Nonsense. You look lovely all the time." Eugene said, kissing her nose before pulling away. He took her hand before heading outside, "Ready for today?" He asked. Rapunzel eagerly smiled, latching onto his arm instead.

"I've very ready." She confirmed with a slight giggle. Eugene mention about a week ago about a special day out, just for them. No lessons, nothing. Just them. Rapunzel was very excited for the day and it finally came. She was looking forward to a peaceful and relaxing day with Eugene.

The couple walked out of the castle and into the bustling streets of Corona. Vendors alike spread across the walkways, selling various treats and delicacies. Rapunzel always loved coming into the market place. She loved seeing all the people and shops. Eugene adored how her attention turned from one thing, to another and soon she was distracted by some other thing. Rapunzel pulled him along, picking up one thing after another. She usually tossed him the objects she was holding when she found interest in something else.

As Rapunzel made her way into a dress store, Eugene gently set down the fruit she was admiring. He put his hands into his pocket, running his fingers over the velvet of the small box that laid there. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he followed his princess inside the store. She was currently admiring a light red dress, running her fingers over the somewhat coarse material. It was a few days before her birthday, why not get her an extra something?

Eugene walked beside her, gently running his fingers through her hair, smoothing out some of the knots. He noticed her headband disappearing. Eugene simply shrugged, figuring she had it somewhere. Rapunzel slightly jumped at the contact but smiled once seeing Eugene. Her hand dropped to her side, "Would you like to try the dress on, hon?" He asked. Rapunzel looked up at him and bit her lip, nodding with slight excitement.

"Really?" She asked. Eugene nodded and handed her the dress before she bolted for the dressing room. He chuckled before following after her, patiently waiting outside the door. After a few moments, Rapunzel peaked her head outside the curtain, biting her lip nervously, "Eugene? What do you think?" She asked before stepping out in the red gown. He swallowed nervously before looking at her, seeing how well it suited her.

"It's amazing. You look so gorgeous." Eugene said. Rapunzel blushed and nodded, "Do you think I could get it?" She asked in a rather small voice. Eugene nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Of course you can. " Eugene said. Rapunzel beamed brightly before kissing him and hiding back into the dressing room. In a few short moments, she was back in her other dress and walking to the counter. They quickly paid for the stuff and Eugene walked outside with Rapunzel latched onto his arm again.

"What now?" She asked, eyes scanning the busy street ways. Eugene looked around before spotting a similar stand from when they met a few years before. He quickly pulled her towards the familiar cupcake stand. Eugene got two of them before they headed down to the beach. There was still plenty of time to kill before it was dinner.

Both of them sat on the sandy beach, Rapunzel nestled comfortably in Eugene's lap. She stuck her finger in the cupcake before wiping a bit onto Eugene's nose. She giggled before he looked at her, with an eyebrow cocked. Rapunzel smirked before kissing his nose, "You have a little something right there, honey." Eugene said, smearing a bit of the green frosting onto her cheek.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel exclaimed in a teasing manner. She tackled him down onto the sand, squishing the rest of her cupcake onto his face. She sat up with a triumphant look on her face. Eugene rolled his eyes before rolled them over, pinning her down. Rapunzel let out a squeal, squirming a bit under her grasp. Eugene leaned down to press his lips to hers. She seemed to relax a bit, pushing into the kiss.

After breaking away from some air, Rapunzel giggled, slightly licking her lips, "You, sir. Taste like a delicious cupcake." She said, running her fingers through his hair. Eugen rolled his eyes and pecked her lips again.

"All thanks to you my lovely, princess." Eugene said with a hint of sarcasm. Rapunzel scoffed and playfully hit his arm, pushing him off of her, "Come on, dear. We should get cleaned up before our dinner date."

Rapunzel nodded before standing up, brushing off all the sand while Eugene did the same, "Are you ready my dashing rogue?" She asked. Eugene nodded and wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked off.

-x-

A few hours later, both of them were cleaned and much more groomed, ready for their last part of the night. Eugene decided to take her to a small place she had been talking about for quite some time. After walking in, they were seated in the back, away from the majority of the people.

After finish their meal up, Rapunzel said she wanted to talk another walk by the back before heading home. The moon was high in the sky, lighting it enough for the couple. Rapunzel had her feet in the water, breathing in the salty scent of the ocean. Eugene came up beside her and smiled, taking her hands in his. He got down on one knee as Rapunzel took a few steps back in shock. Eugene pulled the small box and opened it, revealing a simple, elegant ring.

"Rapunzel. I knew I wanted to be with you the moment we first stepped foot in that boat those few years ago. I wanted to wait a while before officially knowing that this just wasn't an infatuation. I've never felt like this for anymore before in my life. You are sunshine and the reason I keep doing what I'm doing. You're my new dream and I love you very much." Eugene said, "Will that, will you please marry me?"

Rapunzel didn't know what to say. An excited squeal left her throat as she tackled Eugene, peppering kisses onto his face before hugging him to death, " Of course I'll marry you, Eugene! I love you so much." She said, pulling him into a kiss. She gripped the front of his vest tightly as his arms snaked around her waist. Rapunzel finally broke away while Eugene slipped the ring onto her finger. She kissed him again, "You're the best ever." She said, giggling and poking his nose.

"I know, Blondie. I love you." Eugene said, kissing her again. Rapunzel kissed him back before pulling away and getting up. Eugene quickly followed.

"Now let's go tell my parents!" She exclaimed, pulling Eugene back to the castle.


End file.
